Return
by black cat shadow
Summary: Alice and her team are sent to checkout an Umbrella base and uncover one of Umbrella's oldest projects.


Alice sat in Wesker's so called office with Jill, Wesker, Ada, and Leon at two thirty in the morning. Becky was asleep in the room she shared with Alice.

Alice: Wesker, you better have a bloody good reason for waking us up or I'm feeding you to the lickers.

Wesker: I found the location of another Umbrella headquarters, thought that I should tell all of you.

Jill: That's great, where is it?

Wesker: On the west edge of Greenland underground.

Alice: Could they be performing test, like they were doing in Antarctica?

Wesker: The blue prints showed that it could hold one of the testing fields, but the headquarters isn't very big.

Jill: (seeing the look of worry) Alice, what's a matter?

Alice: Nothing's wrong it's just I've been having these dreams of me and (barely able to say his name) Carlos, happy together where there wasn't any infection.

Jill: I know you miss Carlos, Alice I do too, but he would want us to remember him as the great warrior he was and not as one of those heart less clones that Umbrella created.

Wesker shifted at Jill's words about Carlos, he looked at the others to see if they saw his reaction, to her words.

Alice: Yes, of course.

Leon: We should go and get some rest and head out in the morning.

Ada: I agree we'll need our full strength, in case we run into any trouble.

Alice got up with other as they all left for their own rooms. She remembered the dream.

Alice walks into a bedroom to see Carlos fast asleep in their bed. Alice walks over to the bed and leans over her sleeping husband.

Alice: Hey, if you don't wake up soon you'll be late for work.

All of a sudden she's grabbed by him and pulled into the bed.

Carlos: Why don't we stay in bed for a little bit longer?

Alice: Because you have to go to work and I have things to do while you're working.

Carlos starts to move out of bed and head into the bathroom where he left his suit last night. He returns a few minutes later dressed in a white dress shirt and black suit pants with black dress shoes. Alice walked with him down to the kitchen where he pours himself some coffee and looks at the time to see that he was going to be five minutes late. He kissed Alice and she walks him out. When they get outside they see things attacking people then they start running towards them, Carlos grabs Alice and pulls her back inside the house and locks the door.

Alice: What are those things?

Carlos: I don't know.

The infected started to try to break down the door, Carlos grabbed Alice's hand and they ran as fast they could up the stairs. All of a sudden one of them grabbed on to Carlos's leg and pulled him back down the stairs.

Alice: Carlos!

Carlos: Go, get out of here.

Alice: No, I'm not leaving—

Carlos: Alice, please go. I love you.

Alice ran into the bedroom and locked the door, she sat in the corner and cried out in fear of them getting to her. Then the door to the room was slammed to the floor, she looked up to see Carlos standing there bleeding. Alice runs up to him, and he turned to her and tentacles came out of his mouth and wrap around Alice's face.

Alice comes out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone in the hall.

Alice: Sorry.

When Alice reached her room she was greeted with the sight of her daughter, Becky asleep.

Becky: Why did Wesker want to talk to you?

Alice: He found another Umbrella headquarters, which some of us are going to check out.

Becky: Mommy, when are you leaving?

Alice: In the morning, but I'll be back in a few days.

Alice kissed her daughter on the head, and lay with her falling asleep. The next morning Alice woke up to the sun light blinding her and her daughter standing by the door holding a bag, containing everything she would need for her mission. Alice and Becky walked over to the others already to go and the helicopter set to take them to Greenland.

Alice: I'll be back in a few days, three tops.

Becky: Please be safe and come back.

Alice: Promise, I love you.

Becky: Love you too, mommy.

Alice stood between Jill and Ada waving goodbye as the lift closed. They talked about the mission with Leon, while he looked over the explosives to make sure everything was correctly set. When the pilot announced they would be landing in five minutes they all placed their weapons in their correct holders, pockets and compartments. When the four of them stepped off the helicopter, Alice felt a weird feeling like something familiar, but she couldn't figure it out. Jill noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Jill: Alice, is something wrong?

Alice: No, I don't know, something just isn't right.

Leon: We have to move, if we want to make it in without being discovered.

Ada: Leon's right.

Jill: Come on Alice, I bet it's just nothing, but your imagination.

Alice: Yeah, you're right.

They continued on reaching the elevator that would take them underground. When they were close to the end they pulled out there weapons, unsure of what they might encounter down there. They were surprised that there were no guards. They proceeded down to the main control room, but when they reached there they found five guards which were easily dealt with. Leon walked over to the monitors and his expression changed to confusion.

Leon: Hey guy's you might want to come and take a look at this.

When they came over to where he stood and looked at the monitor their expressions also changed to confusion. On the screen were two infected dogs guarding a door, the door was tightly sealed, with a control pad to open the doors.

Ada: That's odd, why would Umbrella have that door tightly guarded with infected dogs?

Alice: So that no one would get what was behind that door.

Jill: It has to be really important to them or really powerful if they would keep it that heavily guarded.

Alice: I think we should make sure it's still there, what do you guys think?

Leon: I think we should.

Ada: Agreed.

Jill: I'm with you.

Leon: It's on the fortieth floor, last door at the end of hallway 19.

Alice: Than, let's get moving, shall we?

As they moved to an elevator close to the control room, Alice felt the same feeling as she did before. She ignored it and kept moving. When they reached the fortieth floor they moved through the floor and searched for hallway 19. When they reached hallway 19, they froze when the leashes holding the dogs fell off and they came running towards them.

Alice: Leon, get over to the control pad and open the door while we handle them.

Leon: On it, just give me ten minutes to get Wesker into the main frame to hack it.

Jill: You got it.

Alice and the others ran away from the door with the dogs on their tails, Leon snuck out of the door he hid in and put the connector in and watched as numbers started to flash on the screen and he was satisfied when he heard a click and the doors started to open. Meanwhile the girls were chased into a dead end and they smiled at their pursuers when Alice turned around with two shot guns and the dogs were no more. When they rejoined with Leon they started to head through the doors to find themselves in another hallway. They went into a room and found doctors rushing around not even noticing their presence. They moved on to another room and stopped short. The room was filled with at least a dozen clones of Alice and Carlos.

Alice: This explains my dreams but why would it be this heavily guarded for a bunch of clones? (She took in a breathe when the confusion stayed with her and then she released at realization) There has to be something here that Umbrella can't risk us getting our hands on.

Jill: Than we must get it.

Ada: It could be something that can be used against Umbrella, which is why they would keep it locked up.

Leon: And near the clones because they could use them to protect it, if needed to.

They left the room in hope of finding this weapon. When they started to head to the end of the hall, Alice felt a strange feeling coming from behind a door they just passed.

Jill: Alice, what's wrong?

Alice: I have a feeling it's behind this door and that's what I've been sensing since we got here.

Ada: This door seems to be locked like the first one.

Leon: Then, let's unlock it. (He placed the connector into the pad and was pleased to hear the click and see the door slowly open) After you ladies.

When they entered they saw a glass wall that held behind it the T-virus. Alice turned and noticed monitors all around an area.

Alice: Hey guys, come take a look at this.

When they looked at the monitors they saw that one showed a pulse rate, another blood pressure, temperature, brain waves, IV rate, and sedative rate.

Leon: This all shows signs of a person being monitored, but why?

Alice noticed a door to the left of her and the others noticed also and followed. She pulled it open to enter a hospital like room and on the other side was a silver container with glass on top and wires and tubes coming out the sides. Alice walked over to the container and tried to see inside but couldn't due to a frost on the glass on the inside.

Alice: Leon, do you think we can open it?

Leon: Of course, one of the boards near the monitors should.

They all left the room to help search for the board that would open the container. Ada was the one to type in the codes that opened the container. When she finished typing, the monitors started to say shutting down to the IV and sedatives and the temperature started to rise. Alice watched a monitor that showed the inside of the room and saw the containers top open and something move inside it. They entered the room with their weapons ready, unsure of what was in the container. Something rose into a sitting position screaming in pain as it pulled out the tubes all over its body and taking off the wires. Alice and Jill lost their breathe when it first rose seeing a glimpse of its face, the figure went to get off the bed it slept in for god knows how long, when it collapsed to the ground unable to stand. Alice and Jill go running up to it, falling to the floor when they get close enough to see its face perfectly. Alice wraps her arms around its shivering form while Jill grabs a blanket from a cabinet hidden in the wall and wraps it around the figure to help keep it warm.

Alice: It's okay, I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I won't let them take you from me again. Just stay with me, please Carlos.

Jill: (taking a seat along with Alice and putting her hand on Carlos's shoulder to help comfort) it's okay, were both here now.

Leon: Who is it?

Ada: Why is it here?

Alice: It's Carlos, the real Carlos and I don't know why he's here, but Umbrella will pay for him being like this.

Carlos: Al-i-ce?

Alice: Sh, it's going to be okay, don't worry.

Leon: I thought he died in an explosion.

Jill: We all thought that, but somehow he's alive.

Carlos: J-i-l-l?

Jill: Yeah, it's me Carlos.

Ada: We should move him back on the bed in the container.

Leon: Here let me help.

Leon got on Carlos's side and helped him to his feet. Then, he helped him lay back down. Alice stood right next to him running her fingers through his hair, hoping it wasn't a cruel Umbrella trick. Jill sat on a chair that Leon found and was also hoping it wasn't a trick Umbrella was playing on them. Carlos fell back to sleep after a couple of minutes and Alice knew that they had to get him out of here, before Umbrella figured out they found him.

Alice: We have to get him out of here.

Leon: I don't think we should.

Jill: Why?

Leon: Don't you find it weird that he was kept here in that container and the T-virus is right over in that room. How do we even know that's the real Carlos and not some clone? And why would they keep him here and not in a cell, but in some kind of lab.

Jill: Maybe they wanted him as a way to get in Alice's head and mess with her.

Ada: What about that feeling Alice said she felt when we first arrived and why would they keep him this heavily guarded and monitored?

Alice walked over to the glass wall that held the T-virus and saw that some were missing. She stepped closer to the glass and placed her hand on it.

_Doctors moving around writing things down from the monitors when one walks over with the T-virus securely in his hand and then they enter the room connected._

Jill: Alice?

Alice: What?

Jill: Alice, Leon wants to know if we should look at the records of Carlos on the monitors.

Alice: Yes, of course put it up.

On the first monitor were brain waves and it showed that a couple of days back they increased for some unknown reason? Then, pulse rate was shown, which also increased at the same time, along with his blood pressure.

Alice: These are all dated to the same day I had that dream.

Jill: Could he have been connected to his clone like you were to yours and felt what his clone felt.

Alice: I think we should get out of here and quick.

Leon: Then let's grab your friend and get out of here.

Ada: (handing her cloths) Alice, here I found these in a hidden cabinet.

Alice: Thanks.

They walked into the room and Alice walked over to Carlos and put her hand on his head.

Alice: Carlos, you need to wake up, we're getting out of here.

Carlos: Alice, what's going on?

Jill: Carlos, can you walk?

Carlos: Yeah.

Alice: Then here you go, get changed and meet us outside.

Carlos walks out of the room a few minutes later dressed in black cargo pants and a black vest with the Umbrella logo on the back. You could see where all the tubes were in his arms due to the vest not covering them. Alice walked over to him and handed him a hand gun.

Alice: Think you can handle that?

Carlos: Yeah, I think— (starting to sway on his feet)

Alice: Carlos?

Carlos: I'm still a little out of it, but I'll be fine.

Alice: Carlos, this is Leon and Ada.

Carlos: It's good to meet both of you.

Leon: Then let's move, before Umbrella finds out, we freed you.

Carlos: I'm with you on that.

They moved out of the room and when they reached the exits of the labs, they were immediately shot at by Umbrella agents. Carlos grabbed Alice and Jill pulling them back into the room, while Leon grabbed Ada.

Leon: There's another way out through the clone room.

Carlos: Then, let's move.

They made their way into the room while shooting at as many agents they could. When they entered the room Carlos was stunned to see copies of, him and Alice.

Carlos: What are these's?

Leon: Clones.

Ada: Which is why it's odd, that we found you here?

Carlos: Wait, you think I'm one of those things.

Alice: Carlos, what did I say to you right before you went to blow up the truck?

Carlos: You kissed me and leaned your head against mine.

Alice flung her arms around him knowing that only the real Carlos would know that. She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him feeling the same connection as she did the first time.

Leon: I'm guessing he was correct.

Alice: I thought you were gone forever when I saw the truck blow up.

Carlos: Don't worry I'm never leaving you again.

Jill: Ok, now that we know it's really Carlos why don't we get out of here.

A scream was heard from behind her and she sees Carlos fall to his knees holding his right arm. Alice was at his side trying to figure out what could be causing him pain.

Alice: Carlos, look at me, what's wrong?

Carlos: I'm sorry, I can't go with you.

Jill: What do you mean, you can't go with us?

Carlos: I'm only going to slow you down and get one or all of you killed.

Leon: (coming up behind him and slinging his arm over his shoulder) Sorry dude, but no one is being left behind.

Alice: We'll keep you two covered.

Leon: Good, now let's get back to the surface.

As they move through the room, Alice hears something and signals everyone to stop.

Jill: What's wrong?

Alice: There's something moving in here with us.

Ada: Is it an infected?

Leon: It could be one of those no good agents.

Rain: Are we really that bad?

One: You have something that belongs to Umbrella.

Alice: He doesn't belong to you monsters.

Rain: Hey lady, if I was you I'd keep my mouth shut.

Jill: You're not getting Carlos?

One: That's enough, kill them and take him back to the lab.

Alice: Leon, get Carlos out of here now.

Carlos: No, I'm not leaving you.

Alice: Carlos, go I'll be fine.

Leon: Come on lets go, we'll meet you guys at the helicopter.

Ada: We got it.

Leon moved with Carlos to the elevator next to the room. They were just about there when Leon was knocked back with Carlos falling to his knees.

Rain: You think I'd allow you take him so easily?

Leon: No, but I am happy for a rematch.

Rain: Rematch? What—

Leon kicked Rain in the stomach sending her stumbling. She regained her balance and threw a jab at his head but missed. After the jab she hooked his leg sending him flying to the ground. Rain walked up to him, kicking him right in the head, knocking him out cold. She turned and started walking towards Carlos.

Carlos: Leon.

Rain: Come, it's time you went back to bed.

Carlos: Stay away from me.

Rain pulled out a gun and shot Carlos in the neck causing him to fall unconscious.

Rain: Nighty, night hot head.

She then grabbed Carlos by his arm and slung it over her shoulder taking him back to One and the others. When she arrived, One was having a hard time taking out the girls and he was the only one still alive. She then pulled out her gun and shot two of them in the backs. Alice was still standing when she noticed this and then saw Carlos with Rain unconscious.

Alice: What did you do to them?

Rain: Tranquilized them, but not as much as hot head here. Now if you want all your little friends to stay alive drop your weapon and surrender.

Alice: Fine, you win this time.

Rain: Good, now get the doctors in here to take him back to the lab.

Alice: Why do you want him so badly?

One: He is very important to the Red Queens plans.

The doctors come running in with a gurney and a bag of a liquid. They put Carlos on the gurney and place the tube to the liquid in his arm and take him away. Alice watches this and can't help but wonder why he was so important that the Red Queen would keep him hidden away from other parts of the headquarters. When everyone was awake after being thrown into a cell, they were contacted by Wesker asking why they haven't left. They told him that they got caught, not sure if they should mention Carlos.

Ada: We have to get out of here.

Leon: We also need to get Carlos out of here too.

Jill: I have a plan that should work. We have Wesker shut down the power for ten minutes and then we're half way up by the time they figure out we're gone.

Alice: That should work.

Leon: Wesker, can you hear me?

Wesker: What do you need?

Ada: Can you shut down the power for ten minutes so we can get out of here.

Wesker: That is all you ask, then that I can do. Now how long do you want it shut down?

Jill: Ten minutes.

Wesker: It will be down in three, two, and one. Good luck.

As they exited the cell, Leon set a timer on his watch that would tell them when the power would come back on. They entered the lab room again to find Carlos on the floor trying to stand.

Alice: Carlos, are you ok?

Carlos: Yeah, I'm fine just a little out of it.

Leon: Here you go. (handing him his vest to put on)

Carlos: Thanks. What's going on I thought—

Alice: We had the power shut down so we have eight minutes to get to the elevator, before it comes back on.

Leon slung Carlos's arm over him and helped him get out of the lab. They quickly walked to the elevator that would take them up to the main floor, but then when Carlos started to get weak, where he could barely stand even with Leon's help. Alice noticed this and threw his other arm over her shoulder which gave them three minutes to reach the elevator that will take them back to the surface.

Leon: We're almost there just another turn and we'll be free.

Alice: Jill, Ada, set the explosives for five minutes.

Jill: We're on it.

While they set the explosives Alice and Leon got Carlos on the elevator and started it up so they could get out right away. Jill and Ada returned with a minute to spare before the power came back on.

Leon: Good thing he left the power to the elevators on.

As they started to move up the power came on and were safe going up to the surface. When they reached the surface they could hear the explosives go off. They moved Carlos into the helicopter and laid him down on a medical gurney. Alice sat next to him running her fingers through his hair, hoping to never lose him again. Jill came over with some bandages to wrap up Carlos's arms from where the tubes were. Alice got up and took some of the bandages and helped Ada clean up Leon's head, from where he got kicked.

Leon: She had a really hard kick; I'm surprised she didn't break my neck.

Ada: Maybe you should stay still so I can patch your head up.

Alice: Here you go.

Ada: Thanks.

Leon: How's Carlos?

Alice: He's still weak but I'm just happy it's him.

Ada: I still wonder why he's so important to Umbrella.

Alice: I wish I knew too.

Alice turns around to see Carlos with a guilt stricken face and Jill telling him something comforting. Jill then gets up and kisses Carlos on the cheek and him turning to look at Alice.

Alice: What was that all about?

Jill: He felt guilty, for me getting captured and I told him, it wasn't his fault and to rest.

Alice: Thanks, I think he's still trying to figure out what happened to him.

Jill: I think you should go sit with him.

Alice: Yeah, I think I should. (walking over to the gurney and sitting down in the chair)

Carlos: How's Becky?

Alice: She's good, so they had you seeing that test too.

Carlos: Yeah, it was creepy and nerve racking seeing what happened and to hurt you.

Alice: Umbrella, are sick people who just want to torture me.

Carlos: I can't wait to meet her for real.

Alice: I think she'll tackle you to the ground, from being so happy to see you. Carlos, why did they want you?

Carlos: It's a long story.

Alice: I think we have the time.

Carlos: You might want to have the others come over so I don't have to repeat myself.

Alice: Ok, Leon, Ada, Jill, hey you might want to come and hear this.

They came over and took a seat next to the gurney; Carlos sat up with some help from Alice, while she placed her hand in his.

Carlos: Jill knows some of the story, but it all began when I was five. You see I was in a car that went over a cliff and the car caught on fire. I cried and screamed for someone to help me, for the fire to do me no harm. Umbrella came to handle the fire; Dr. Isaac came across me mostly dead. He brought me back to Raccoon City hospital where he injected me with the T-virus. I woke up to wires and tubes all over me, Dr. Isaac explained to me that the T-virus brought me back, but it had some symptoms. I became able to control fire, and it couldn't harm me. As I got older I found out that I couldn't change from being bitten, my body will burn off the infection only allowing me to get the symptoms, due to the symptoms weakening me, my abilities won't be as strong. Then, Umbrella sent me and my team to Raccoon City to contain the infection; I used my abilities to keep the fire from the grenades under control. When I first met Alice something in me kept saying destroy her, but for some reason I couldn't. I didn't know much about the antivirus but I knew it would cancel the symptoms of the infection. When Major Cain was going to shoot me, it was really with a tranquillizer to keep me under control while he dealt with Alice. When we were captured he told me that if I even thought of trying to help Alice he'd kill all of the others. I knew he'd force me to fight Alice or Nemesis to see who was greater. When he shot Ashford for Alice refusing to fight Nemesis, I felt worried of what he would do to the others if I refused to fight her. When Alice threw Cain out of the plane I was so happy to see him dead. While we were leaving the city I tried to hold back the explosion, but I was still too weak from the bite to hold it fully back. When I found out that Umbrella brought Alice back, I, LJ, Jill, and Angie went to break her out, but she already freed herself so I just used my old place in Umbrella to get us out. Then after a month together Alice left, Angie disappeared and it was only me, Jill, and LJ. I started to have dreams of when I was young living in an Umbrella facility, the test performed on me; let's just say I didn't sleep much. When I had the nightmares my abilities got out of control, the fire once caught LJ's butt and let's just says he kept his distance from the fire for a little bit. Then LJ decided to wonder off leaving me and Jill alone when Umbrella showed up. They tranquilized me and captured Jill, while I was out, Isaac told Jill about what I was and how it happened. When I woke up, Jill was standing over me telling me, we had get out of there. She was captured after freeing me, I wondered around until LJ found me unconscious. LJ brought me back to Claire Redfield's convoy where he helped me get my strength back and convinced Claire that I was a friend and not infected. I didn't trust or get close to anyone, worried that they wind up like Jill. I didn't talk much until LJ started to threaten me if I didn't start talking. I started to joke around with them, talk about what happened while it was just me, LJ and Jill. Once we got attacked by some infected and I was bitten were my bites healed to quickly making my body go into an overload. My fever increased for a whole month and I kept coughing up blood unconsciously after another month my fever was finally gone and I could go back to helping with the convoy. Then we reached Nevada and the crows attacked. I used my ability to make sure the flames from the flamethrowers hit the crows. When one of the survivors came running out from under a truck I ran after her seeing a flame coming towards us. I prepared myself for the flames that never came. I then turned and saw Alice trying her hardest to hold back the flames, so I gave her a little help without her knowing. When she woke up and I saw her walking towards me, I remembered that Claire wanted to meet Alice. I nudged Claire walked over with her and introduced her and Alice. Then Alice brought up the idea of heading to Alaska. While we were in Las Vegas to reload on gas, Umbrella decided to release some of the infected on us. Many of the convoy was killed by them and I was bitten by LJ, I decided to sacrifice myself to help the rest get to the helicopter. My abilities were weakened by the bite, so after I blew up the truck I fell unconscious, Umbrella found me and brought me back to another facility where they injected me with more of the T-virus, than they put me back under is what I guessed. And that's all I can remember after the explosion.

Alice: That explains why I hated you when I first saw you, but why didn't you tell me you were infected?

Carlos: I just didn't know how to tell you?

Ada: That's why Umbrella didn't want us to take you, because you're able to not change by being bitten and maybe they want to use that to destroy the infection.

Leon: So that's why they kept you at freezing cold temperatures.

Carlos: They didn't want me burning through the sedatives.

Alice: Well, now they can't hurt you.

Pilot: We'll be landing in five minutes.

Alice: Ok, we should get our stuff together so we can all get inside as quickly as possible. Carlos, you should just relax till we get there.

Carlos lay back down, as Alice kissed him and left to grab her things to repack them. Carlos watched her walk around the helicopter packing away her guns. He laughed when he heard Leon yell in pain to see him holding his face and Ada walking away from him. Jill walked over to him and took off his bandages to see only the area where Umbrella injected him with the T-virus. The helicopter started to shake as they landed, Leon came over to him and helped him to his feet and threw his arm over his shoulder as Alice did the same. They left the helicopter to head to the White House, which they used for shelter. When they entered the building, Wesker stood in shock at seeing Carlos. Carlos felt rage raise in him at the site of Wesker. Alice felt Carlos tense at the sight of Wesker; she moved her hand to his and gave it a squeeze. They headed to Wesker's office and had Carlos sit down in a chair.

Wesker: Why do you have him here?

Alice: He was prisoner to Umbrella and we weren't going to just leave him there to be some lab rat.

Wesker: What do you mean lab rat, why would—

Carlos: Wesker, they know about me being infected.

Alice: Wait, you knew and you probably knew he was alive and you didn't tell me?

Wesker: When I found out the Red Queen put him under her control I thought it would be worthless to tell you he was alive if you would be forced to fight him.

Alice: Wait, what do you mean by under her control?

Wesker: So she made him think it was just a dream, she probably didn't want him there if the headquarters were destroyed.

Carlos: What do you mean that I was under the Red Queens control?

Wesker: Like Miss Valentime, you were put under the Red Queens control by a little robotic spider. Instead it being attach to your chest, it was hidden behind your neck and covered by the collar of your coat.

Alice: So the Red Queen had plans on using Carlos against us.

Wesker: She was going to see who were better you or project Carlos.

Alice: You should have told us, so we could have freed him sooner.

Carlos: (regaining his strength and standing next to Alice pulling her into his embrace) Alice, it doesn't matter anymore, we're together again we'll handle Umbrella.

Jill: Ok, I'd hate to leave without seeing Wesker get eaten by a licker, but all of us need some rest.

Leon: She's right we all need to turn in.

They all get up and leave the office to head to their own rooms. When Alice and Carlos enter hers and Becky's room Carlos is immediately ran into by something and he looks down to see Becky with her arms wrapped around him and tears in her eyes.

Becky: Daddy, is it really you?

Carlos: Yes, it's me, the real me and I'm never going to let anything hurt you again.

Alice: Becky, shouldn't you be in bed?

Becky: I wanted to see you when you got back and then I saw daddy.

Carlos: I think we all should go to sleep.

Alice pulled Carlos over to the bed and Becky climbed in between them. Alice kissed Becky on the head, and then Carlos did the same. Alice watched as Carlos fell asleep with Becky's head on his chest. Alice kissed both of them again and fell asleep. Alice woke up from movement. She opened her eyes to see Carlos standing by the window. She got up and walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Alice: Can't sleep?

Carlos: It's nothing.

Alice: What's wrong Carlos, and don't even think about saying nothing again.

Carlos: I can't get rid of a certain something.

Alice: What is it?

Carlos: When I was sixteen they were running test on my abilities using holographic images of the infected, Major Cain wanted to see what would happen with real infected. He put four infected dogs in the room not telling Dr. Isaac, who was the head of the testing. The dogs were a surprise to me they weren't going down as easy as the others. One of them caught me off guard and in a flash they were all feeding on me. I could hear Dr. Isaac yelling at them to open the door, I lost control of my abilities and the next thing I knew doctors were swarming me trying to get the bleeding to stop and I could see the burnt remains of the dogs all around me. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed with wires and tubes all over me. I looked at my arm to see more than one injection area and then I looked at my other arm to see more. I was told that my body would have healed much quicker with more of the T-virus in it. After that I stayed quiet and didn't get over my head and only used my abilities for life or deaf situations.

Alice: Is that another reason why you didn't want to tell me that you were infected? You know that I'll always be here for you.

Carlos: I love you so much, what did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful, strong and smart woman like you?

Alice: You pointed a laser on a gun at my heart and you threw a knife at an Umbrella agent head that I missed.

Carlos pulled Alice in, kissing her on the lips and watching her pull away and then leaning her head on his.

Becky: Please get a room.

Carlos: Sorry.

Alice: Well since, we're all up why don't we go get something to eat?

They left their room and started heading to the cafeteria when Leon came running by them. He stopped short and had a look of relief on his face.

Leon: Carlos, Alice, you have to come quick and see this?

They went running to Wesker's office and found Jill and Ada standing by the window.

Alice: What's wrong?

Jill: An Umbrella helicopter just flew by.

Ada: We think they might have a base nearby but we're not fully sure.

Wesker: I want you five to go check it out.

Alice: I guess we could go, but first we should all go get our supplies.

Carlos and Alice went into their room and Becky handed Alice her pack, which had her guns in them. Carlos looked over at that and smiled.

Carlos: I see you got mommy's weapons for her.

Becky: Daddy, what do you need for this mission?

Alice: Don't worry daddy has some cool weapons, some even better than mine.

Carlos looked at Alice with confusion, she then went under her bed and pulled out a bag she opened it, and in it were the exact same weapons he had in Raccoon City and in the desert.

Carlos: How did—

Alice: Let's just say I didn't want to be empty handed if I needed to defend Becky.

Carlos walked over to the weapons and placed them each in different holders, pockets, and compartments. Alice smiled he looked just like the first time she meet him. She kissed him feeling the same connection just like the first time.

Carlos: I guess that means I look good.

Alice: We should go join the others by the helicopter.

Carlos: Come on Becky, I'd like to hear what you and mommy have been up to.

When Carlos, Alice and Becky approach the helicopter they could see Jill, Leon and Ada waiting for them.

Jill: Wow, you look the same way when we first meet.

Carlos: Thanks are we ready to head out.

Leon: Yeah, we're all set.

Carlos: Hey Becky, I promise I'll be back soon.

Becky: Ok, be safe.

Alice: Don't worry; we'll be back, both of us.

Becky: Bye, I love you.

Alice: We love you too.

Carlos and Alice boarded the helicopter and watched as the lift closed and felt them taking off. They sat and waited for them to land, Carlos played with one of his knives while Alice loaded up her shot gun with quarters, Jill was cleaning her hand gun, Leon was talking to Ada, which looked like she wanted to slap him.

Pilot: We'll be landing in a minute, so get ready.

Alice: It's show time.

When they landed Carlos and Leon exited first to see if any Umbrella agents were around, they then signaled the girls to come out when they found it clear. They signaled the pilot to close the hatch so no one or nothing would get in. They started to head straight were they saw Umbrella land.

Ada: Something's not right; they would have showed themselves by now.

Alice: Keep your eyes open they can be anywhere.

When they reached the Umbrella helicopter, Carlos stopped. He looked around and felt his body start to heat up.

Carlos: Wait, there's something not right here.

Alice: What's wrong?

Carlos: The helicopter, there's something moving in it.

Leon: Do you think their trying to trick us into opening the hatch?

Jill: I don't think Umbrella is that stupid?

Alice: They did hire Wesker to lead them.

One: If I were one of you, I'd put your weapons down and surrender.

They turned around to see another clone Rain and One, with ten other agents behind them. They had their guns pointed at them, Carlos and Alice laughed at their stupidity.

Rain: What's so funny?

Alice: You actually think that you have us.

Leon: Say can you tell me what happens when you heat up grenades?

They all looked over at Carlos when there was a big explosion from behind two of the agents. One took out a remote and ten more men came out of the woods. They surrounded them and the fight began. Carlos used his hand guns to take out some of the agents.

Carlos: Everyone we kill another take its place.

Leon: Carlos, do you think you could set the woods on fire, which might stop the replacements.

Carlos: I can try, but I'll need you guys to cover me, while I head to the middle, which will make it spread quicker to catch the agents.

Alice: I'll help with spreading it a little, but I can't do it for long.

Carlos: Don't worry as soon as you see the flames, just do what you can and kill those idiots.

Carlos left Alice's sight when he entered the woods; he kept running and shooting every agent that got in his way. When he reached the middle of the woods he started the fire, and then when it started to spread he was hit in the head by something.

One: Stop the fire.

Carlos: Not going to happen.

One: (hitting Carlos over the head with the end of his gun) Tie his hands up and let's see what his friends will do, when they see that we captured him.

Alice was trying her best to spread the fire, but it caused her to become weak. Jill, Ada, and Leon, covered Alice as she regained her strength. They saw One come out the woods with two agents behind him and two others dragging Carlos with them.

One: Drop your weapons and surrender or he's dead.

Carlos: Don't listen to him; he can't kill me the Red Queen won't allow it.

Rain: She'll understand.

Alice: (dropping her guns and kneeling on the ground) Fine, we surrender.

The others did the same and watched as One walked in front of them and stopped right next to Carlos.

One: You see the Red Queen wants to know whose better, project Alice or project Carlos.

Carlos: I'll never fight her.

Rain: You see you won't be able to stop yourself, from wanting to kill her.

Alice: I won't fight him.

One walked over to Alice and smiled, he then started walking back over to Carlos while pulling something out of his pocket. He held one of the robotic spiders that gave them control of anyone they wanted.

One: You all should know what this is. Now let's see who is better shall we.

He walked closer to Carlos, who was struggling as hard as he could to get away. Rain grabbed his head and held it still, while One placed the spider on Carlos's neck. When the spider connected to his skin, the agents holding him down released him when flames erupted from his hands and melted the plastic cuffs that held his hands together. Carlos clutched his head in pain as the spider took over making him a servant of the Red Queen. Alice got up and ran over to him, to try and pry the spider off when she was caught by some agents that held her back. Carlos stood and you could see the Umbrella symbol flash in his eyes.

Red Queen: You will destroy project Alice.

Carlos ran at Alice knocking her to the ground. Alice stood up and backed away.

Alice: Carlos, stop you don't want to do this. Listen to me, the Red Queen is controlling you.

Rain: It's not going to work, the Red Queen made sure he can't break out of it like last time.

Leon: What do you mean by, like last time?

One: When you left the suburbia, the Red queen started losing control over him when he heard that project Alice was still alive. The Red Queen had to put him back under and have a clone take his place.

Jill: So his heart overridden the spider.

Rain: It doesn't matter, it won't work again.

Alice dodged a flame aimed at her head and while Carlos was trying to destroy her, she overheard the conversation and got an idea. She used her abilities to block the fire that was coming off Carlos and pulled him into a kiss which caused him to freeze and start grabbing his head. Jill, Leon and Ada knocked out the agents that were watching them and ran over to Alice and Carlos.

Alice: Leon, Jill, hold him down while I take care of the spider. Ada, cover us while we remove it.

Leon and Jill held Carlos by his arms, while Alice went behind him and pulled the spider off the back of his neck. Carlos went limp when it came off, falling to the ground. Carlos started to shift a few seconds later; he still lay on the ground not fully awake. Leon and Jill got up and started taking out agents. Then the hatch to Umbrella's helicopter started to open and out came a dozen of infected dogs. Carlos was fully awake and back on his feet, when the dogs started to come towards them.

Carlos: What in the—

Alice: Do you think you could burn them.

Carlos: Yeah, but it might not get all of them.

Jill: It doesn't matter just burn them already.

Carlos stood as best he could and tried to set as many of the dogs on fire, he was able to catch at least half on fire when one jumped out of nowhere and bit him on the side. Carlos fell to his knees as he drove one of his knives through its skull, then grabbing his side and stood back up. He started to black out from trying to keep the fire going.

Alice: Carlos, stop you're going to kill yourself, from using up all your strength.

Carlos: I have to stop— (he went limp and fell to the ground)

Alice: (running and falling to her knees next to him, then pulled his head into her lap with tears in her eyes) Carlos, wake up. Please wake up, Carlos. Carlos, you can't leave me again.

Jill: We have to get out of here. Leon, grab Carlos and let's move.

Leon walked over to Alice and they both dragged Carlos's limp body back through the woods escaping the Umbrella agents and the infected dogs. Ada signaled to the pilot to open the hatch and they moved inside. When they got inside, the pilot closed the hatch as quick as he could; when he saw the infected dogs come out of the woods, running towards the helicopter.

Leon: Lay him on the gurney.

Alice sat on the side of the bed watching Carlos, hoping he would wake up. Jill came over hooking him up to a heart monitor and putting an oxygen mask on him, and then patched up the bite wound from the dog on his side. She then noticed Alice's tears and grabbed her in an embrace.

Alice: I don't want to lose him again.

Jill: I know, and you won't, Carlos is to stubborn to just give up like that.

Leon: (hearing the conversation between Jill and Alice) Alert base that we need imitate medical when we land.

Ada: (walking over to Carlos and placing her hand on his forehead) He's burning up.

Leon: He's probably burning through the infection, like he told us happens when he's bitten.

Jill: (returning her attention back to Alice) Alice, you need to calm down or you'll be on a gurney too.

Alice: I know I just don't know if I could go through losing him again.

Ada: (walking over and placing a hand on Alice's shoulder to help comfort her) Alice, you're not.

Jill: Alice he felt the same way when you left, and that's when his nightmares started to get worse, he was afraid of what Umbrella could do to you and not know, if he'd ever see you again. But he pushed that out of his head and thought of what you were up to.

Alice: (realizing what she meant to him and he meant the same to her) Wow that explains his always hopeful attitude.

Alice looked at Carlos and placed her hand in his hoping for him to squeeze it, but was disappointed when nothing happened. A tear left her eye, thinking that it was her fault that he was like this. The pilot announced that they reached the base and will be on the ground in a minute. When the hatch started to open the medical team came running in taking the gurney out of the helicopter and into the base to the infirmary as quick as they could. Alice stayed next to the gurney afraid to leave Carlos's side. Becky saw her mother running along with the medical team beside a gurney not knowing her father was the one on it.

Jill: (running up to Becky taking her into her arms) It's okay, everything's going to be okay.

Becky: What's going on, where is mommy going and where's daddy?

Jill: I'm so sorry, I promise he'll be ok, I promise.

Becky: (pushing away from Jill with tears in her eyes realizing what was going on) What do you mean, where's my daddy?

Jill: Let's go to the cafeteria and get something sweet. How does that sound?

Becky: I don't want it; I want to see my daddy.

Jill: You will, your mommy will come and get you when you can see him.

Becky pushed Jill away and left crying to her room, where she cried herself to sleep from fear of never seeing her daddy again.

Alice watch as the doctors went running around trying to get Carlos stable again. His pulse was too weak and he wasn't breathing properly. Leon walked in and pulled her into an embrace trying to comfort her.

Leon: Wesker wants to see all of us in his office.

Alice: Ok.

When they entered Wesker's office, Alice sat in a seat next to Jill, who put her hand in hers.

Ada: How is he?

Alice: They don't know if he'll make it, his pulse is weak and he's barely breathing.

Wesker: What happened out there?

Leon: Umbrella put Carlos under their control, to see if he or Alice were better than one another. We were able to free him from the control, but then they released infected hounds on us and Carlos tried to burn them but was bitten and he didn't stop until he fell unconscious.

Wesker: Project Carlos has pulled through being bitten before and he'll pull through now.

Alice: You were there when he was taken after the explosion weren't you, it's your fault he was an experiment.

Wesker: He is extremely powerful, I saw them first inject him with the T-virus and was there when we found out he couldn't change from being bitten. Unlike you any clones we created with it having his abilities turned to ash in two seconds after waking up.

Jill: His abilities are rare, aren't they?

Wesker: Yes, and that's why Umbrella couldn't lose him.

Jill: (remembering Becky) Alice, I think you should go and comfort Becky, she saw you and Carlos when they were taking him to the infirmary.

Alice got out of her chair, giving Wesker a look that would kill and left the office heading to her room. When she entered she could see Becky asleep on her bed, Alice sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Becky: Mommy?

Alice: It's ok.

Becky: No it's not; daddy's not coming back is he?

Alice: Becky, look at me daddy's going to be ok. I promise you.

Becky: Mommy, when can I see him?

Alice: When he wakes up you can.

Becky fell asleep a few minutes later; Alice left the room to go check on Carlos. When she arrived Carlos was still asleep on the hospital bed. His pulse and breathing didn't change at all; you could see the sweat on his forehead, due to the fever from his body fighting off the infection. Alice left, afraid of breaking down in tears. She went back to her room and lay down with Becky both comforting each other.

The next morning Alice decided to take Becky to the infirmary so she could see Carlos. She sat in the chair and watched him sleep; she grabbed his hand and held it to show him she was there. Alice smiled at her and stood watching Becky as she laid her head on the side the bed. Alice was immediately at the side of the bed when Carlos's face scrunched up in pain and she knew he was having a nightmare. Becky squeezed Carlos's hand and started whispering comforting words in his ear. Carlos relaxed and started to open his eyes. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Becky next to him.

Becky: Daddy. (Slinging her arms around him)

Carlos moved himself so he was sitting up and Alice walked over and sat next to Becky and hugged Carlos as well. Carlos returned the hug and when they all retreated from it, Becky left to go tell the others about Carlos waking up.

Alice: You gave us all a scare you know?

Carlos: Sorry about that.

Alice: Why did you keep using your abilities, after you were bitten?

Carlos: I was scared you might get hurt if I gave up.

Alice: Well, thanks but if you do that again, I'll feed you to a licker.

Carlos: Don't worry, I'm not—(starts coughing and spits out blood into an empty cup near the bed)

Alice: (handing him a cup of water) Carlos, your still fighting off the infection, you need to rest.

Carlos: Thanks, but what did they do to me after they took control over me?

Alice: They had you fight me, and then I kissed you allowing you to fight the control, long enough for us to get the spider off.

Carlos: I guess the kiss had to be really good.

Alice: You could say—

Jill: Well, look whose back in reality.

Carlos: I guess I gave a lot of people a scare.

Ada: It's good to have you back, Carlos.

Leon: But next time watch your surroundings better.

Carlos started to cough again and spat the blood back into the cup. Alice put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, while giving him the cup of water from before.

Carlos: Yeah, I hate getting bitten, I always feel like I'm dying.

Leon: I'd rather it was you than me; at least you won't try and eat someone.

Alice: Hey, we still don't need him getting bit, plus we do need him on missions.

Jill: Oh Alice, Becky's still in the cafeteria eating.

Alice: Thanks for telling me.

Wesker: I think we should let Mr. Olivera get some rest; he is still fighting off the infection.

Alice: Who put you in charge?

Wesker: I sit in the president's chair which means I'm in charge.

Leon: Can't we throw him out.

Ada: See ya later Carlos. (Grabbing Leon's arm as she passed him pulling him out with her)

Leon: Talk to ya later dude.

Carlos: Bye guys.

Jill: I'm going to go and shoot some infected by the gate, bye.

Carlos: Bye Jill.

Wesker: I'll be in my office if anybody needs me.

Carlos: Don't worry, we don't.

Wesker: (glaring at Carlos) 'I wish I could eat that hot head but I'd probably wind up with heart burn from him'

Alice: Now, I better go and get Becky and I'll see you, when that fever and cough are gone. And when you look more alive, than dead, we'll feed Wesker to the lickers.

Carlos: That sounds like a perfect deal.

Alice leaned over and kissed Carlos before she left and when she was out of the room she knew that her family will never be separated again.


End file.
